Fall In Love With Babydoll Curtis
by LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR
Summary: Babydoll Curtis is 15 years old follow her through her years of growing up where she'll find trouble, romance, and a little of everything else!
1. Chapter 1

i dont own the outsiders!!!!

* * *

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V 

School just got out so I got all my stuff and walk to the DX.

"Hey Sodapop!" I yelled jumping on his back.

"Hey Baby." He said using my nickname, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know I came here by myself." I shrugged my shoulders.

"WHAT!" he cried.

I jumped back a bit surprised he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I just wanted to surprise you."

Soda immediately pulled me into a hug and I knew he regretted yelling at me.

"I'm sorry Babydoll it's just that I don't want you getting hurt, 'cause if any soc or grease hurts you they're dead men, ya hear." Soda said.

I nodded my head into his chest and hugged him back.

"Babydoll Curtis! Where in the hell have you been?" I looked up and saw Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-bit, and Dally walking towards Soda and I.

"Baby, where were you?" Ponyboy asked pulling me out of Soda's arms and into his.

"I walked over here to surprise Soda, sorry." I said.

"Nothin' to be sorry for we were just worried that socs got you." Johnny said.

"Yea, I'm just glad you're alright; hate to have to tell Darry we lost his baby sister." Two-bit laughed.

I laughed along Two-bit could make anyone smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid." Steve said messing up my hair.

"How could you be so stupid!" I looked up to see Dally's face red with anger, "What would you have done if some socs got you!"

"Dally-." I tried.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to walk alone? Can you really be that dumb?" Dally yelled.

"Cool it, Dallas!" Soda and Pony stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone." Pony growled.

Dally looked like he wanted to hit Ponyboy but I knew he would never hurt him.

"Whatever." Dally said and walked away.

I sighed and felt tears burn my eyes, "Great, Dally's mad at me."

Soda and Pony wrapped their arms around me and let me cry on their shoulders.

* * *

"Don't worry 'bout Dallas." Soda said, "He'll cool down soon." 

"Yea, he was just worried about you is all." Ponyboy told me.

Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I were all walking home after Soda's shift.

"Dally doesn't care about anybody but himself and Johnny." I snapped.

I haven't told anyone that I was in love with Dally and I wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

"Trust me, he cares." Pony said.

"Whatever." I yawned.

"Tired?" Soda asked.

"A little." I replied resting my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Soda what are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh, honey just go to sleep." He whispered.

"I nodded my head and fell asleep.

* * *

SODA'S P.O.V 

Ponyboy and I reached the house and I carried Babydoll inside.

"Darry?" Pony called.

"In the kitchen." He called back.

I set Baby on the couch careful not to wake her up.

"Is she okay?" Darry asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"She's just asleep." I said, "She got in a fight with Dally today."

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"She walked to the DX by herself and Dally blew up at her." I explained.

Darry's face became angry and I couldn't tell if it was because Baby was walking by herself or that Dally was yelling at her.

* * *

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V 

I woke up to the sound of my brothers voices.

I groaned a little trying to wake my self up and opened my eyes.

"Hey sweetie." Darry said.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"There's dinner in the kitchen if you're hungry." He said softly.

"Can I just get some sleep." I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"Good night." He kissed my forehead.

"Good night." I walked into my room.

I turned on my light and almost screamed. Sitting on my bed was the one and only Dallas Winston.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered angrily.

"I came to see you, if that's okay." He snapped.

"Not after you yelled at me, it's not." I shot back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" I asked shocked, Dally never apologizes to anyone, ever.

"I ... was umm... kind of... worried about you." He said slowly.

"You were?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yea well you're my buddy I don't want anything to happen to you." He lightly punched.

"_Yea a buddy_" I thought.

"Dally, is Darry catches you in here he's going to skin ya." I said.

"You're right, I better get going." He said and hoped out my window.

"Bye Dally." I whispered.

* * *

DALLY'S P.O.V 

"Bye Dally." Baby whispered.

I sighed and ran away from the Curtis house before Darry found me in Baby's room.

I looked back at the house, "Bye Baby." But I was too far away for her to hear me.

I made my way to Buck's and started thinking about the day. When we couldn't find Babydoll today I started thinking the worst – the socs got her.

I know I don't care for too many people but Babydoll stole a special place in my hear that I didn't even know was there. It's hard for me to admit but the truth is I think I'm in love with Babydoll Curtis.


	2. Chapter 2

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey!" I shouted bouncing up ad down on Pony's and Soda's bed.

"Baby, it's early." Soda whined.

"Five more minutes." Ponyboy added.

"No! You have to get up now!" I continued jumping up and down.

"Babydoll! Stop!" they whined.

"Make me!" I challenged.

"Fine." And they kicked me.

I stumbled a bit before completely losing my balance and crashed onto the floor.

"BABYDOLL!" Soda and Pony shot out of bed and raced to my side.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Soda asked.

"We are so sorry." Pony said.

"What's going on in here?" Darry asked rushing into the room.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said as Soda and Pony helped me up.

"Are you sure?" Darry asked.

"I'm fine. Lucky for me I landed in a pile of dirty clothes." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout that." Soda laughed nervously.

"For what? Knocking me onto the floor or having a piled of dirty clothes in the middle or your room." I laughed.

"You knocked her to the floor?" Darry was trying to contain a smile.

"Technically they kicked me." I playfully glared at my 2 brothers.

"We said sorry." Ponyboy said.

"Besides it's early." Soda whined.

"Hate to tell you little buddy but if you don't hurry you're going to be late for work." Darry said.

"Oh crap! You're right!" Soda cried and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"Hey! Anybody home!" Two-bit called.

"In here." I called.

"Hey Babydoll what's shaken'?" Steve asked.

"Nothin' I'm leaving in a little while, you?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Darry asked joining the conversation.

"To a friends." I said.

"Babydoll I don't want you going anywhere by yourself." Darry said sternly.

"Darry." I whined.

"No buts Babydoll I don't want you walking by yourself. You're my kid sister I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"Don't worry Darry I'll take care of her." Two-bit said.

"Oh joy." I joked.

Two-bit ran behind me and jumped onto my back.

"Ooff." I fell to the ground.

"Two-bit get off my sister." Soda yelled.

Two-bit got up dragging me with him.

"Gee thanks." I said, "Now if you'll excuse I need to get ready."

30 minutes later I was ready to go. My long dark brown wavy hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. I had make-up on that made my big brown eyes pop. I added a little blush to my already rosy cheeks against my tan skin. I was wearing t-shirt that was a pale yellow with a pink heart in to middle. I had a pair of dark blue jeans with a hole in the right knee. I threw on my pink converse and walked into the living room to find everyone gone.

"On come on." I said.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 10:15.

"_Crap._" I thought.

I had 15 minutes to get my friends which was all the way across town.

"Damn." I mumbled, "Darry's going to kill me."

I left the house even though I knew I wasn't supposed to walk by myself.

About 5 blocks away from where I supposed to be I ran into a little trouble.

Right in front of me was a blue mustang full of 5 socs.

"Uh-oh." I whispered.

"Well if it isn't a little greaser girl." One of them said.

"Yea what's it to ya, jackass." I snapped.

"Big mistake." He said and punched me in the jaw.

"HEY!" I shouted and punched him back.

"Even bigger mistake." He growled and before I knew it the other 4 socs were attacking me.

They were punching, kicking, and pulling my hair. I'm not the worlds greatest fighter but I was trying to fight them off that was until the they stopped for a second. Then each soc pulled out a blade and pointed it at me.

"Well this isn't fair." I said.

The socs started laughing at me before they started attacking me again.

They were cutting me up, even stabbing me a little but that was all I could remember before I blacked out.

TWO-BIT'S P.O.V

"What are we gonna do? I asked Pony starting to panic.

"Calm down Two-bit we'll find her." Ponyboy said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" I shouted, "We lost your little sister!"

"We'll find her." He said, "We have to find her."

"Your brothers are going to kill me." I groaned.

"OH MY GOD! TWO-BIT LOOK!" Pony screamed.

I looked over and saw someone lying in the street.

We ran over to see if they were okay.

"Oh my god." I said, lying passed out on the street with cuts and bruises all over them was Babydoll.

"Babydoll?" Ponyboy's voice was breaking.

"Ponyboy we have to get her to the hospital." I whispered.

He nodded and gently picked her up and we ran to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

SODA'S P.O.V

I was pumping gas for some random person and was whistling a song I heard on the radio when Two-bit came running over as scared as I've ever seen him.

"Two-bit what's wrong?" I asked.

He was panting pretty hard and he seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Two-bit what's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's . . . about . . . your sister." He panted.

"What about Baby?" I wondered.

"She's . . . in . . . in the hospital." He breathed.

"WHAT?" I dropped the gas pump, "What happened?"

"Everything alright guys?" Stave asked joining the conversation.

"Babydoll's in the hospital." Two-bit said again.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"She may have been attacked by some socs." Two-bit told us.

I saw Steve's face change from shocked to angry, "Who were the socs?" He growled.

"We don't know. We don't even know what happened yet 'cause Baby hasn't woken up." Two-bit explained.

"We need to go." I said and ran towards the hospital.

PONYBOY'S P.O.V

I was sitting in the waiting room with my head in my hands worried about Baby.

"Don't worry Pony, Baby's strong she's going to be okay." Johnny said.

Two-bit and I ran into Johnny while we were rushing Baby to the hospital. He immediately started running with us, to make sure Baby was going to be okay."

"I know, I know I'm just worried." I admitted.

"I am too, but we have to be strong." Johnny said.

"How can I be strong when my sister is lying in a hospital bed." Tears filled my eyes.

"PONYBOY!" I looked up and saw Two-bit, Steve, and Soda running in.

"Soda!" he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"How is she?" Soda had concern written clear across his face.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." I said sadly.

"Has anyone called Darry? He wondered.

"Not yet I couldn't bring myself to call." I whispered.

"I will." Soda said and walked to a telephone.

DARRY'S P.O.V

"Darryl!" My boss called, "Phone call!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your brother Sodapop he says it's really important." My boss tossed me the phone.

"Soda what is it I'm working." I said.

"Darry, I need you to come down to the hospital." Soda said.

"Why?" I asked slightly worried.

"There was an accident . . . Darry, Baby's in the hospital." Soda said.

For a second I felt like I couldn't breath, "Soda I'll be right there." I managed to say.

I turned to my boss and told him I needed to leave and sprinted towards my truck.

I rushed into the hospital to see Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny sitting in the hospital chairs looking depressed and Soda and Pony pacing back and forth.

"Guys how's Baby?" I asked hoping she was okay.

"We don't know the doctor won't talk to us." Soda said frustrated.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"Because we're not her legal guardians." Ponyboy sighed.

"Darryl Curtis?" I turned around to see the doctor.

"How's Babydoll?" I asked cutting right to the chase.

"Well she got beaten up pretty badly. She has a lot of cuts and bruises, she has a fractured wrist, and she sprained her ankle so she'll have to be on crutches for a few weeks but other then that she should be okay." The doctor said.

I could hear everyone start to breath again.

"Can we see her?" Soda asked.

"I am afraid not right now she needs to rest for a while." The doc said.

"Okay thank you." I said.

I turned back to everyone.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we wait until Baby wakes up." Soda said.

"You guys who's going to tell Dally about Baby?" Johnny asked looking a little scared.

"_Oh Crap._" I thought.

Even though I hated to admit it Dally and Babydoll were in love with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V

"Two-bit don't do that!"

"Steve keep it down!"

"Ponyboy stop yelling!"

"Darry leave him alone!"

I groaned as I started waking up.

"You guys I think she's starting to wake up."

Suddenly I felt people surrounding me.

"Baby are you awake!"

"Two-bit shut up!"

"Steve zip it!"

"Ponyboy quiet!"

"Darry back off!"

I groaned again.

"Baby?"

"Stop yelling, please." I said and opened my eyes.

"Sorry." The guys mumbled.

I looked around and realized I was lying in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" I asked, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Darry asked.

I thought for a second.

"I remember walking to Stacy's." I looked at everyone, "But I'm assuming I never made it."

"Do you remember anything else?" Soda asked.

I thought again but nothing was clicking.

I shook my head no.

"Well Two-bit and I found you passed out in the middle of the street." Pony said.

Then I remembered running into the socs.

"Umm . . . yeah I remember running into some socs." I said.

"What happened with them?" Darry asked.

"One of them punched me so I punched him back and then all of them started attacking me." I told them.

Everyone looked pissed off.

"But on the plus side I'm okay." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't consider lying in a hospital bed okay." Soda said.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"About 3 hours." Pony said.

Suddenly Johnny came sprinting into the room.

"Johnny are you okay?" I asked.

"I . . . found . . . Dally." He said.

Then Dally came rushing in.

"Babydoll are you okay?" He asked crushing me in a hug.

"I've been better." I said, "But I'm okay."

"What happened?" He asked seriously.

"I was . . . umm jumped." I whispered.

"By who?" He growled.

"Some socs." I mumbled.

Dally turned on his heel and marched out.

"Dally! Wait!" I cried, "Where are you going?"

"To find those socs." He said angrily.

"Dally! NO!" I screamed.

I jumped out of the bed and lost my balance and collapsed into Soda's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked setting me back into my bed.

"Yea but my ankle kind of hurts." I said.

"That's because you have a sprained ankle and a fractured wrist." Darry said.

"I have to go find Dally." I said trying to climb out of my bed.

"Oh no you're staying here." Ponyboy said.

"But-." I protested.

"Don't worry I'll go find Dally." Johnny said and ran out.

* * *

DALLY'S P.O.V

I stomped out of the hospital after seeing Babydoll.

Anger was boiling inside me, no one and I mean no one was aloud to touch let alone hurt Babydoll.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of socs as drunk as hell. I walked closer and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Ha ha, yeah we took out some greaser girl today." One of them laughed.

That was all I needed to hear.

"Hey!" I barked.

"What do you want, grease?" one of them sneered.

I punched him in the face.

"What the-." I punched him again.

"That's for hurting Babydoll!" I screamed.

I was so angry I started beating up all 5 socs.

"Dally!" Someone called, "Dally!"

I felt myself being pulled away from the soc I was punching.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"Dally! Stop!" it was Johnny.

"They hurt Baby." I argued.

"I know and you hurt them!" I looked down at all the socs.

"It just makes me so mad that someone hurt her." I told him.

"It makes me mad too but I don't think she wants you beating up people." He said.  
"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because she tried going after you." Johnny said.

"What?"

"Dally she loves you. She tried running after you when you left. She doesn't care about what happens to the socs, she cares about you." Johnny said to me.

"She loves me?" I asked.

He nodded, "Everyone can tell she loves you and we know you love her."

"I got to go." I said and ran back to the hospital.

I ran through the hospital and straight to Baby's room.

Baby looked up when I came in and immediately started asking questions," Dally? Where were you? Are you okay? What did you do? You scared me-."

"I love you." I cut her off.

Her eyes grew wide, "What?" She gasped.

"I love you." It felt good to say it again.

"I love you too." She smiled.

I smiled too. I rushed up to her, pulled her to me, and I kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Please review!! i want to know what you think!!!!:) 


	5. Chapter 5

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V

OH MY GOD! I was standing there frozen because Dallas Winston, thy Dallas Winston was kissing me.

As if the moment was too good to bee true Dally was pulled away.

Darry had Dally's collar gripped in his hand, his knuckles were white and his face was red with anger.

Pony and Soda stood next to me neither looking to pleased.

"Care to explain what you were doing?" Darry asked.

"Kissing your sister." Dally smirked.

Pony and Soda both took step forward fists ready.

I saw the grip on Dally's collar tighten.

"Guys, stop." I said.

"What in your right mind gave you the idea you could kiss my sister?" Soda asked.

"Oh I don't know the fact that I love her." Dally snapped.

"How can we be sure?" Pony asked, "After all you always said you never care about people."

"You guys." I said.

The guys ignored me and kept fighting with each other.

"You honestly think I don't love her." Dally looked angry.

"What about Sylvia you said you loved her and you guys could never stay together." Darry said.

Dally was growing angrier by the second.

"That's because Sylvia was always cheating on me." Dally growled, "And I would never, ever, hurt Baby."

"Dally, you're always hurting someone whether it's physical or whatever but you always hurt someone." Pony said.

That seemed to put Dally over the edge.

"You know what I don't care what you think I love her! Okay I love her!" Dally yelled, "that's it I'm outta here."

"Dally please don't go." I said finally speaking again.

Dally came and sat next to me and held my hands.

"Don't worry I'll come back soon, I promise." Dally gave me a gentle kiss.

He got up and walked towards my brothers.

"I really do love her." He said.

"Dally." I whispered.

He looked at me.

"Bye." I said quietly.

He came over and cupped my face in his hands.

"I promise I'll be back soon, I promise." He said.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He repeated.

"Okay bye." I said.

He smiled, "Bye." He said and kissed me again.

Dally gave my hand one finally squeeze and walked out.

Right after Dally walked out my doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Babydoll." The doctor said.

"Good afternoon doc." I said.

"Well I have some good news." He said turning to face my brothers.

"What is it?" Darry asked.

"Well Babydoll has been healing extremely fast so she can go home tomorrow afternoon." He told my brothers.

Their faces seemed to brighten as did mine, I could finally go home.

"Really?" Soda asked.

"Yes, although she wrist will still need to be wrapped up and she'll need crutches for her ankle for about another week." The doc said.

"Okay thank you." Darry said.

The doctor said his good byes and left.

"I GET TO GO HOME!" I screamed as soon as I was sure the doctor was gone.

Darry, Soda, and Pony laughed and each of them gave me a big hug.


	6. Chapter 6

BABY'S P.O.V

Today was the day! I was bouncing up and down in my hospital bed because today was the day I was going home. Dally was sitting next to me laughing at my excitement.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked.

"Of course." Dally said.

"Then why aren't you jumping up and down?" I shouted.

"I don't bounce." Dally said seriously.

"Please?" I asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?" I pouted.

"Nope."

"Pretty, pretty please?" I gave him the puppy-dog eyes nobody could resist.

"Baby." He whined.

"You know you love me." I teased.

"Yea, sadly." He said.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Babe I'm so sorry I was kidding I love you so much." He said quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay." I said.

"You do know I love you, right?" Dally looked me in the eyes.

"Of course, I love you too." I said truthfully.

"Good." Dally said and gave me a kiss.

"Knock, knock." I looked over and saw Two-Bit.

"Whoa! Did I interrupt something?" Two-Bit smirked.

"Shut up, Two-Bit!" I threw my pillow at him.

He picked it back up and threw it at my face but right before it hit me Dally caught it.

"Watch it Two-Bit." Dally said.

I laughed as Dally and Two-Bit started to wrestle.

"Dallas! Two-Bit!" Darry yelled.

Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy were all standing in the door way.

Dally and Two-Bit instantly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Darry asked eyeing them.

"Nothing." They said quickly.

"Fighting in a hospital that's sure smart." Pony said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth kid." Two-Bit smacked him upside the head. (A/N: I know that's from the book or movie and I don't care I think it's funny so I put it in).

"Hey Babydoll." Soda said.

"Hey Sodapop what's crackin'?"

"Nothing really takin' you home and workin'." He said casually.

"Can I come visit you later?" I wondered.

Soda was about to say yes but Darry cut him off.

"No, you're staying home." He said sternly.

"Darry." I whined.

"No, not after you just got out of the hospital." Darry had his mind made up.

"Technically I'm still in the hospital." I joked.

Darry looked at me and I could tell he didn't think it was funny.

"Fine." I sighed, "But I'm not happy about it."

Before Darry could respond my doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Babydoll." He said.

"Good afternoon." I responded.

"Well, everything's cleared so you're good to go." He said getting right to the point.

"Thank you, doctor, thanks for everything." Darry said shaking the doc's hand.

"Not a problem just doing my job, good day everyone." He said goodbye to everyone and left.

"Ready to go, Baby?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." I said standing and balancing myself on my crutches.

"Then let's head on out." Soda said.

I was finally home and I was bored out of my mind. Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny went to the movies or something or other. Dally had to go somewhere with Tim Sheppard and wouldn't tell me anything and of course Darry, Soda, and Steve were working.

So there was little ol' me sitting on the couch with nothing to do because I couldn't leave the house.

It felt like I was under house arrest and I couldn't take the silence anymore. I got up and wobbled out of the house and took myself where ever my legs would take me, never realizing the secret I was about to discover.

* * *

Okay so what did you think??? i spent most of the night writing this it may not be the most exciting thing ever but i thought it was pretty good!!!:) Plz let me know what you think!!:) 


	7. Chapter 7

BABY'S P.O.V

I was walking past the DX when Steve came running out.

"BABYDOLL CURTIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Steve yelled at me.

"Walking." I said simply.

"You know Darry said you couldn't leave the house!" Steve kept yelling at me.

"No one was home I was bored outta my mind!" I defended myself.

"Soda's going to get in so much trouble when Darry finds out you were here!" Man could Steve yell.

"Where is Soda?" I wondered.

"He took a break so he could go check on you." Steve glared at me.

"Oh." I said.

"Steve something's wrong I went home and Baby-." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me.

"Oh thank God you're all right." He squeezed me in a hug.

"NOW WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM? You know Darry said you couldn't leave the house." Soda yelled.

"_Oh boy more yelling._" I thought.

"Soda…" I whined.

"Darry's going to have a fit when he finds out you left the house!" Soda shouted.

"Soda! I already got the lecture from Steve!" I screamed.

"Maybe you need another one!" Soda never yelled at me and I didn't like it one bit.

"You know what I'm going home!" I said.

"Fine, let's go." Soda sighed.

"I don't need you help." I snapped.

"Baby-." Soda started.

"I don't need you're help." I repeated.

Soda looked at me with worried eyes but nodded his head.

"Be careful." He finally said.

"Always." I told him.

I turned myself around and started wobbling home on my crutches.

* * *

"Those greasers are never gonna stand a chance."

"We're definitely gonna kick this asses."

"This'll teach them not to mess with us." I was about to turn the corner when I saw the 5 socs who beat me up. They all looked pretty beaten too and I was sure Dally had something to do with it.

The socs didn't seem to notice me so I hid behind the wall and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Okay make sure everyone's ready Friday night."

"_Friday night?_" I thought.

"I want every single soc ready for the rumble."

"_Rumble?_"

"We'll tell those stupid greasers its skin-against-skin but I want everyone to bring knives, chains, or some type of weapon."

"_Oh no, if the greasers had no weapons there was a good chance they could all be killed._"

I let out a small shriek just thinking about it. I quickly covered my mouth but it was too late the socs already heard me.

"Well, if it isn't our little greaser girl." One of them laughed.

I glared at him but kept my mouth shut.

"So did you hear our little conversation?" He asked.

I looked at him but said nothing.

"Well?" He asked.

I was still silent.

That's when he slapped me across the face.

"If you tell anyone what you heard I swear it'll be the last thing you ever get the chance to do." He threatened.

The rest of the socs laughed and then they all left.

I touched my cheek and it stung a bit, I could it was going to leave a bruise.

I decided to go home before I got in any more trouble.

* * *

"BABYDOLL CURTIS! Where the hell have you been!" I winced as I heard Darry's voice.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I looked around and saw the whole gang was here.

"Darry, I-." I began.

"I told you, you could not leave the house!" He bellowed.

"I know but-." I tried.

"And where did you go after the DX, last time I checked it didn't take someone a half hour to get home!" He screamed.

"I run into some socs!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" Dally yelled.

"Baby, what happened to your face?" Ponyboy asked.

Dally came up and looked at my face.

"What happened?" he growled.

"I heard the socs talking." I whispered.

"What did they say?" Darry asked suddenly sounding worried.

"They were talking about the rumble." I said.

"What about it?" Soda asked.

"It's not skin-against-skin they're gonna bring weapons." I said quietly.

Each one of the guys instantly turned red.

"Pony, Johnny stay with Baby." Dally said.

Before we could ask why Dally, Darry, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit walked out the door.

* * *

I've decided that i have to have atleast 5 more reviews before i post a new chapter!!!:) 


	8. Chapter 8

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V

It's been a week since everything happened. I was now off my crutches but still wasn't allowed to leave the house. Everyone and I mean everyone in the gang was mad at me. I guess the socs knew I was going to tell the guys what I heard because when Darry, Dally, Two-bit, Steve, and Soda went to look for the socs they were nowhere to be found and they never attacked on Friday like they said they were going too. Everyone thinks I was lieing and looking for attention when I was telling the truth.

I was on the porch thinking when the door slammed shut pulling me out of my thoughts. Ponyboy was sitting on the steps having a cigarette.

"Hey Pony." I said.

He nodded his head but didn't look at me.

I sighed, everyone was barely talking to me and when they finally did they had this look on their face like it was killing them.

"Are you guys gonna stay mad at me forever?" I asked.

Pony ignored me and took a drag of his smoke.

"PONYBOY CURTIS!" Two-bit came bounding up the steps and spun Ponyboy around.

"Hey Two-bit." I said.

He stared at me for a second before turning back to Ponyboy.

"Come on." He said and they walked back onto the house.

"I guess they're still mad at me." I said to myself.

"Talking to yourself again Babydoll Curtis?" I turned to see one of my best girl friends, Stacy.

"Yup." I said trying to smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing my expression.

"The guys still aren't talking to me." I said.

"Guys are buttheads forget about 'em." She said.

"Fine I will when you forget about Ned." Ned was her boyfriend and she really like him.

"Never!" She gasped, "I would die without him."

I laughed as she put her hand to her forehead and fell down.

"Yes! She's finally dead!" I joked.

She opened one eye, "Even though I'm dead I can still hear you," She said.

Stacy and I had each other cracking up by the time Darry, Steve, Soda came out of the house.

"We're leaving for work." Darry said, "Dally's comin' by in a little bit and him and the guys are goin' out. Don't leave the house."

I nodded, "Bye"

They didn't answer, they got in the car and drove off.

"How is ol' Dallas Winston anyway?" Stacy asked.

"Dunno." I said.

"Why not?"

"He's mad at me too."

"Why?"

"Something about being stupid and always running into socs." I shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly Dally came walking up the porch steps.

"DALLAS WINSTON!" Stacy shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Dally stared at her for a second before glaring at me.

"Back off." He snapped, "you talkin' 'bout me now?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Just get your buddies and leave."

Dally stormed into the house and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Well someone's crabby." Stacy commented.

"I'm done with this." I said, "If they're gonna be pissed at me, I'm gonna be pissed at them."

"You go girl!" Stacy cheered.

"Come on." I said.

"Where are we going?" She wondered.

"We can grab Sammy and head to the movie house if you want." I said.

She thought for a second then smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Well, that was a terrible movie." Stacy said.

"You're just cause it wasn't a romantic movie." Sammy said.

"What other good movies are there besides romance?" Stacy asked.

"Well there's comedy, horror, drama, action-." I started.

"THOSE MOVIES SUCK!" Stacy shouted.

"WHY?" I cried.

"THERE'S NO ROMANCE!" She yelled.

Sammy and I groaned, Stacy wasn't going to change her mind.

"You guys look." Sammy said.

I turned around and saw a car.

"So?" I said.

"It's been following us since we left the movie house." She said.

"And?" Stacy asked.

"And I just think it's-." but before she could finish her sentence someone knocked the three of us out.

* * *

Okay so i want atleast 5 more reviews before i post the next chapter!!:) 


	9. Chapter 9

DARRY'S P.O.V

Soda, Steve, and I got back for work around 6:00 and I started making dinner right away.

Two-Bit, Johnny, And Ponyboy were sitting on the couch and watching something on T.V. I was assuming Dally was at Buck's or with Tim Shepard because he wasn't here and that Babydoll was in her room because she wasn't out here and she wasn't allowed to leave the house.

About 15 minutes later I had dinner all done.

"Guys! Food!" I yelled and the gang came running in and immediately started pigging out.

It took me about 2 minutes to realize Baby wasn't here.

"Babydoll!" I called.

I waited a few seconds but got no answer.

"Babydoll!" I called but still got no reply.

"Where is she?" Soda wondered.

I didn't answer and got up and walked to Baby's room. I knocked on the door trying to polite but when nothing happened I barged right in.

I looked I around and to my surprise Baby wasn't there.

"PONYBOY!" I screamed.

He and the rest of the gang came running into the room.

"What?" he asked.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID BABY WAS IN HER ROOM ALL DAY!" I shouted.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS I NEVER HEARD A PEEP OUT OF HER ALL DAY!" He defended.

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HERE!" I yelled.

"Guys if she's not here we have to go look for her." Soda cut in.

We all agreed and ran out of the house.

* * *

SODA'S P.O.V

It's been 2 hours since we found out Babydoll was missing, now the gang was sitting in the living room waiting for her to walk through the door.

Suddenly Dally busted into the house instead of Babydoll.

"I drove all around town twice and even drove into the socs territory! Babydoll wasn't anywhere to be found!" He cried looking a little worried.

"Where the heck could she be?" Ponyboy asked.

"What if something happened to her?" Johnny asked causing us all to think the worst.

* * *

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V

I groaned as I became conscious again. My head was killing me I felt like someone hit me over the head with a brick.

I saw Sammy and Stacy knocked out, lying next to me.

"Sam. Stacy. Get up." I said shaking them awake.

"W-what's going on?" Sammy grumbled.

"Where are we?" Stacy asked trying to get up.

"I don't know." I said looking for an exit.

"Maybe I can answer that." Someone said.

Sammy, Stacy, and I whipped around to see Sylvia and 2 huge greasers standing on each side of her.

"Sylvia?" I asked shocked,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stacy snapped.

"I think you should be more worried about why you're here and how you're going to get out of here." Sylvia replied.

"Why are we here?" Sammy growled.

"Why don't you ask Babydoll." She said in the same tone as Sammy.

"Me?" I asked.

"Tell me how is Dallas?" She wondered.

Than it clicked, "You kidnapped us because I'm with Dally." I said.

"You're a worthless piece of junk, you don't deserve." She glared at me.

"Did you just call me I piece of junk?" I snapped.

"Yea, is that a problem?" She smirked.

Without thinking I hit her with my right fist than my left fist.

"Let us out of here." I growled.

"No, I don't think so." She laughed.

I hit her across the face again, only harder than before.

Sylvia snapped her fingers and the 2 huge greasers picked me up by each of my arms.

"Sam and Stacy get out of here but don't tell anyone what happened here or Babydoll here wont live and neither will Ned." Sylvia promised.

Suddenly someone threw Ned into the room and pushed Sammy and Stacy out.

"BABYDOLL! NED!" Was the last thing I heard before Sylvia locked the door.

* * *

i am so sorry it took me so long to update i promise the next chapter wont take me as long!!:) let me know what you think!!:) 

Much love

LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR


	10. Chapter 10

STACY'S P.O.V

"GREASERS! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed stomping up the Curtis' porch steps.

"Stacy! Stop!" Sammy called.

I ignored her, threw the front door open, and let myself in.

Sprawled across the living room was the entire gang and they acted like they hadn't heard me.

"HEY!" I screamed. Each one of the guys shot up like rockets and looked extremely confused.

"Stacy? What are you doing here?" Soda asked.

"Where's Babydoll?" Darry asked getting right to the point.

I walked past them and straight up to Dally.

"YOU!" I hollered in his face.

"What about me?" he shot back.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND MY BOYFRIEND AND BABYDOLL ARE LOCKED IN THE MIDDLE OF GOD KNOWS WHERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE A PROPER BREAK UP!" I screamed as loud as I could in his face.

"What?" he gaped at me.

"SYLVIA KIDNAPPED US BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Sylvia kidnapped you." Dally said as if he didn't hear me.

"Did I stutter?" I asked.

"Where are they? We have to go find them." Darry said.

"You can't." Sammy whispered.

"Why not?" Soda snapped.

"Sylvia will kill both Babydoll and Ned if you go within 50ft of where ever they are." I explained.

"SO WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Dally yelled.

"Of course not but I am not going to endanger their lives." I said.

"Than what do we do?" Two-bit asked.

"I have no idea yet." I admitted.

BABYDOLL'S P.O.V

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Ned, sliding to the floor.

"I don't know." He said, "I don't even know how I got here."

"It's actually because of me." I whispered.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm kinda with Sylvia's ex-boyfriend and she's not too happy with me." I told him.

"If they broke up why does she care?" he wondered.

"Well, they always break up but they always get back together. And this time I guess they're done for good." I said.

He nodded his head understanding what I meant.

"So how did you end up here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I walking around looking for Stacy when some huge dude jumped on my back." He explained.

I cracked up.

"Okay some guy jumps on my back and you laugh, thanks I really feel better now." He said.

I continued to laugh until I heard someone shout, "BABYDOLL!"

"Oh…my…god." I jumped up.

"Who's that?" Ned asked.

"I think its Darry." I said shocked.

Suddenly the door was thrown open.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Sylvia screamed.

"HOW COULD I HAVE DONE ANYTHING I'VE BEEN LOCKED UP ALL DAY!' I shouted.

She punched me and I fell to the ground.

"SYLVIA!" I looked up and saw Dally, "Stay away from her." He growled.

"And if I don't?" She smirked.

"Than I'll kill you." He threatened.

"We'll kill you." Stacy corrected.

I looked over and saw Sammy, Stacy, Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny.

"I'd like to see you try." Sylvia laughed.

Stacy tried to jump at her but Dally held her back.

"Sylvia I'll say it one more time, let her go." Dally said.

"NO!" she said.

I stood up and almost lost my balance, she hit me hard.

Sammy ran over to me, "Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "I think I'm okay."

"Sylvia let her go." Darry said and he looked mad.

"I SAID NO!" she screamed.

Suddenly Sylvia's greaser buddies came back. Instantly they started fighting the gang.

I walked over to Sylvia and hit her, hard. I kept punching her as hard as I could until someone came and picked me up.

"LET ME GO!" I cried.

"Stacy, Sammy I told you if you brought anyone here I would kill Babydoll and I wasn't kidding." Sylvia pulled a blade out of her pocket.

Everyone stopped breathing.

"SYLVIA! NO!" Dally screamed.

But it was too late she already stabbed me.

"NO!" Everyone screamed but that was all I heard before everything went black.

* * *

I am really sorry it took me so long to update but i promise the next chapter wont take anywhere as long the last 2 have! read and review plz. 


End file.
